


Without Preamble

by severity_softly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for snape100's challenge #190:"Random Facts about Severus Snape: Severus Snape once rode a bull, and nine months later it had a calf." Originally published August 2007. Canon compliant through about the last couple hundred pages of Deathly Hallows, which I tossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Preamble

Neither of them had intended for this to happen as fast as it had, but it had been a long time since they'd seen each other. The strains of the final year of the war had kept them apart, distant, and increasingly angry.

There were harsh words, insults and accusations thrown from both sides. However, without preamble, Remus was far too close, and the verbal assault quickly gave way to ripped trousers, flying buttons and sweat drenched skin. Fingers scrabbling for purchase against the floor, Remus bucked back against Severus' every movement, their tensions melting slightly with each searing thrust.

***

Remus had noticed the small weight gain fairly quickly, though it didn't concern him until the swelling of his stomach had become inarguably _round_ and _firm_.

"Slipped away from Miss Tonks again, have we?"

"She left me."

The way Severus' eyes snapped up to Remus' betrayed his outward cool.

"She knows about us. She," Remus paused, lacing his fingers over his abdomen without thinking, "used a conception charm on us both when--" Severus scowled and Remus stopped that line of conversation. "I think she did it incorrectly."

Severus snorted derisively. "She got pregnant, didn't she?"

"Yes... but... so did I."


End file.
